Devil's Baby Sitter
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Amu is a 16 year-old baby-sitter. She picks up an injured Ikuto from the streets not knowing his true identity and takes him home. Turns out he's a demon who lost his memories and thinks he's 4 years old, Amu has no other choice but to baby sit a demon.
1. Prelude

Red tears from his bloodshot eyes fell into hers; blinding them the colour of blood. His grip on her throat was shaky but with each passing second it tightened, much like his determination to kill her had heightened. She was not scared or surprised with these turns of event; it was much to her anticipation. She gently touched his face. "I knew, I knew already you are not the same as me, not human."

Her vision was already hazy and she could barely make out anything before her but she knew he had a pained expression on his face. She knew because of the way he whispered her name the last time, "Amu…" he breathed, still crying.

Amu smiled, "please kill me Ikuto. That way, I can love you for eternity…"

…_.To where this tale of unpredictable love begins…_

**Prelude **

Shadows from the overriding dark clouds were cast over the inhabitants beneath it, signalling to them the rain that was to come down upon them. A girl who was just walking out the school building turned at the sound of name being called, "Amu Hinamori, wait there."

"What is it Saaya?" Amu asked looking at her class mate.

"Don't tell me you are going to work as a baby sitter tonight as well," Saaya complained, "why don't you come over to my place for a change. You know how rich the Yamabuki family is, we'll have plenty of fun in my big swimming pool."

Amu gave a week smile, "thank you for the offer but it is my dream to open up a nursery school in future and baby sitting is the first step towards this goal. Besides I love this job."

Saaya Yamabuki eyed Amu and snickered, "whatever. I tried being nice but if all you care about is babies then go for it. I'm no fan of what you find is fun."

Amu watched Saaya walk back into the school before she turned and headed for the nursery. She was used to it already; having no friends of her own age because she preferred to spend all her time baby-sitting. Was it wrong to pursue her dream? She was only fulfilling the wish of that person anyways, who wanted so much to raise a child and experience the satisfactory that came with it, seeing the child you raise progress. Since that person can no longer do such a thing, then was it wrong for her to do it instead? Amu sighed as she walked slowly to the nursery, wondering if she wasn't typical for her age. Her sighs were quickly replaced by smiles as she entered the nursery and hearing the kids call her name. She loved being surrounded by children, innocent and care-free, they made her feel very free too.

"Amu, how has it been this week? It's your first week in high school isn't it?"

Amu picked up a little girl into her arms, turning with a big smile on her face to look at Tsukasa, the owner of this neighbourhood nursery, "I'm having fun."

"Are you sure?" Tsukasa asked more seriously. "Amu, I know that person had a big influence on you but at your age, don't you think…"

"I know what your going to say. I never regretted anything," Amu began, "I'm going to turn 16 soon so I could start baby-sitting officially. I'm looking forward to that."

Tsukasa smiled, "as long as your happy Amu."

The time for the nursery to close came quicker than usual for Amu. She said her goodbyes to the children and started to walk back home. Her slow walk changed into a dash as rain poured excessively down. There was a loud cracking noise in the sky and Amu looked up to catch a quick glimpse of the massive lightning. "Such bad luck," Amu muttered running in the rain, "the weather forecast didn't say it would be this bad."

There was another loud cracking noise and then flashes in the sky. Amu stopped running and covering her ears tightly with her hands, she crouched down onto the floor, leaning very close to a wall. The weather seemed exceptionally bad today and Amu didn't understand why but she felt that not moving would be safer. The loud thunder and flashes continued for what seemed ages to Amu as she waited for the rain to get lighter. Amu looked around her and watched as a cat, with blood on its leg scurried across. "Wait," Amu said almost inaudibly against the rain that splashed down. She ran after the cat, worried about its injury. She turned the corner into a rather dark alleyway and gasped, seeing a person lay motionless on the ground. Cautiously Amu approached him. It was rather dark and she couldn't make out what he looked like properly but she saw his moving lips and felt slightly relieved he was alive. She patted him softly, "Mr…err, are you alright?" There didn't seem to be a reply but heavy breathing that was strained. Amu looked closer at this stranger and another gasp escaped her lips. There was blood all over his clothes and what seems to be a deep cut running across his chest. Amu glanced around, wanting to find help but knew at a time like this, there wouldn't be anyone. "Don't worry," Amu said, struggling but managing to lift him off the ground. "I'll take you to the hospital," Amu huffed, half-dragging and half carrying the guy.

"No…"

Amu eyes the guy who she was trying so hard to carry. The rain was so loud she thought she heard wrong. She listened harder. He was speaking.

"Home…. No… can't…"

"It's alright," Amu urged, "don't say anything." She was worried that if he said anymore it wouldn't do him good.

"Take me to…your home…" the guy said more clearly, "…can't see anyone…no humans…"

"You have to go to the hospital," Amu argued, "you're hurt and-"

The guy pushed himself away from Amu, falling onto the floor. "Go…away…" he breathed.

Despite what he wanted, Amu couldn't stop herself from worrying about someone else especially someone in need. She grabbed at his arms, trying to stand him up again, "you really do need to go to the hospital though…"

Amu tried to lift him off the ground but he seemed heavier than before and amongst the struggle, he grabbed hold of her instead, pinning her to the wet concrete floor, lying almost completely on top of her. Amu suddenly felt fear within her. No matter how much she liked helping people, this person was still a stranger. What was she thinking?

The guy gazed at Amu with an unreadable expression. "This scent…I followed it…"

"Are-are you alright?" Amu asked meekly, her heart beating faster and faster at the anxiety of not knowing this stranger who had her pinned to the ground. She suddenly felt vulnerable.

"Soul… let me take yours…" he said clearly even amongst the heavy rain.

"What?" Amu whispered, lost at his comment.

"Blood…soul…" he whispered, "I don't want to see other people…"

He collapsed on top of Amu which startled her as he fell towards her. She quickly got herself out from under him and though uncertain of who he was, she carried him once more. She began to walk towards the hospital but decided to change and head towards her house instead. He said he didn't want to see anyone, so at the least she should respect his wishes. However, as she was carrying him towards her house, she asked herself once, what was she doing? To help a stranger who didn't make any sense, but why did she feel like she had to help him. "I hope…he isn't a bad person." She looked at him. There was a strange attraction.


	2. Sleeping Stranger

-1**Sleeping Stranger **

The door bell rang a few times; Amu hurried towards it, knowing whoever it may be, they must be very impatient. She opened the door to have her childhood friend Rikka Hiiragi, throw herself at her. Rikka hugged Amu tightly and shouted with joy, "it's been a long time my Amu. How is your life at your high school? Did you make any friends? What club did you join?"

Amu pulled away from Rikka, equally excited to see her, since they enrolled into different high schools they haven't met up much recently. There was so many things Amu wanted to tell Rikka. Amu dragged Rikka into the living room and pouring some tea for both of them, she started to listen to Rikka first who seemed to be having a rather blissful start to her new school life.

Rikka frowned though after hearing nothing much from Amu. She sighed and shook her head, "Amu, I know you love baby-sitting but don't you think you at least need a life of your own away from that job? You weren't like this before, before that person…"

Amu patted Rikka's hand, "don't worry about me. I am heading towards my dream."

"But you haven't made any friends for the entire first week and don't you think it wasn't such a good idea to oppose a rich girl?" Rikka questioned.

"All I want to do now is fulfil both my and that person's dream so I won't regret anything," Amu said, "besides I love being surrounded by little kids."

Rikka smiled, "your hopeless Amu. Can I have more tea?"

"Sure," Amu said taking their cups to the kitchen with her for a refill.

Rikka looked around the place and having the sudden urge to see the school album of them in Primary school, Rikka got up herself and headed towards Amu's bedroom. She called out before entering, "Amu I'm going into your bedroom."

Amu almost immediately dropped the two cups to the floor upon hearing Rikka say she'd go to her room. Amu wanted to shout NO but that was too slow compared to Rikka's scream that swiftly followed her statement of entering her room. Amu sighed, she knew Rikka would have such an reaction, because that guy was in her room.

"AMU why is there a guy sleeping in your bed?" Rikka shrieked pointing at the injured guy Amu picked up yesterday.

"Calm down Rikka," Amu said, "let me explain."

A shocked looking Rikka stared at Amu in disbelief as she listened to Amu's so called explanation.

"So I couldn't leave him there and I can't really ignore his request so I took him home and well, he's been sleeping ever since. He hasn't woken even once," Amu said with a meek smile on her face, "I did bandage his wound up and he seems to be breathing properly so…"

Rikka grabbed Amu's shoulder, "chuck him out. THROW THIS STARNGER OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"NO WAY!" Amu shouted back, "how can you do that to an injured person?"

"Amu. I realised a long time ago that you are the worlds kindest person ever to have lived however there needs to be a SERIOUS limit to your kindness. As your friend I also understand your illness of not being able to leave a person in need of help alone thus, I still conclude we chuck this strange guy out of your house to the hospital at the least."

"But Rikka…" Amu began.

Rikka hit Amu over the head, "are you crazy brining a stranger into your own house plus it's the opposite gender. Tell me what you'd do if he woke up and decided to kill you or rape you or steal from you? Helping is fine but you need to chuck him out now you've done your part helping."

Amu nodded knowing Rikka was right. She took a long stare at the guy who was still sleeping soundly on her bed. She was still worried about that deep wound across his chest.

"Amu, do you like him?" Rikka asked studying Amu closely.

"No," Amu replied simply.

Rikka frowned, "well I'll give you this. He looks really handsome now that I take a closer look at him. With those looks of his, it would probably be about right that he's something like a model."

"You think so?" Amu asked.

Rikka nodded, "well one thing is certain. He looks a lot older than us. Around 21 or so. That's about 6 years gap. Anyhow, let's get rid of him."

"Now."

"Yes now," Rikka said reaching for her mobile at the same time. She nodded and walked slightly away from Amu to answer the call. A few seconds later Rikka turned to Amu, "I need to go now. Amu, when I next come to your house which will be in two days time, I expect that guy to be found nowhere in this house."

Amu gave a weak smile and waved goodbye to Rikka who gave Amu a very scary warning glare. Amu turned back to look at the guy who hadn't moved one bit. She clenched a fist, knowing that she should listen to Rikka but she ended up unable to stop herself. She fetched the first aid box and was already preparing fresh bandages. This was one of Amu's bad points; unable to leave people in need alone. "I should at least change his bandages once more before taking him out," Amu said to herself. Amu slowly unwrapped the blood stained bandages she put on him yesterday, expecting to see his wound still in a bad state but she was stunned. Amu touched his bare flesh, stroking the front of his chest, tracing where the wound was supposed to be but there was nothing. "Did his wound heal already?" Amu whispered, "isn't that insanely quick?" There was no signs of any sorts of wounds at all and from yesterday Amu remembered seeing a deep gash. She smiled, "at least that means your well."

Amu packed up her first aid kit and after cleaning the two smashed cups on the floor, she re-entered her bedroom. She patted him gently, wanting to wake him up but he didn't move one bit. Amu tried to wake him by rocking him gently and still he didn't move. She also tried to talk in his ears but nothing she did seemed to wake him.

She sighed sitting on the floor, "he isn't waking up at all. What should I do?" Amu looked at the clock and quickly got her coat on, she was late going to the nursery. She locked the door to her apartment, not certain whether it was a good idea to leave a stranger alone in her house but it seemed she had no other choice and that guy seemed as though he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Amu finally decided to leave for the nursery, thinking that she'd deal with him later.

…_Currently In the world of Hell…_

"HOW COULD YOU LOOSE SIGHT OF MASTER?"

"Miki, you're way too loud."

Miki pouted, "your always like this Yoru. I can never rely on you to take care of master."

Yoru sighed, "Master Ikuto always goes off playing around. Even if we are his familiars, its not an easy task keeping a tab on him."

"But Yoru," Miki began, "if I remember correctly, Master Ikuto hasn't had a proper meal for exactly 3000 years now. Aren't you worried? He gets weaker and weaker with each passing decade and if he gets any weaker, we might disappear."

Yoru stretched his wings out and carried Miki into the blood coloured sky, "as long as he doesn't get hurt then we shouldn't have to worry. I personally don't understand why he wouldn't eat anymore but I believe in him. I believe he'll get stronger again."

Miki rested her head on Yoru's shoulder, "I hope."

"MIKI, YORU," a familiar voice called from behind.

Yoru turned around to see the messenger of hell fly frantically towards them.

"What wrong?" Yoru asked.

"Your master," the messenger panted, "do you not know your master is currently in earth?"

"EARTH?" both Yoru and Miki repeated, surprised.

"I think someone ambushed your master and he was hurt really badly. As a demon in nature, he most likely went to earth to search for food, his only source for recovering quicker."

"You know where about on earth he is?"

The messenger shook his head, "a demon that is badly injured usually strays from their scheduled meals. By instinct they head towards the scent of the food that they find most appealing so its hard to say where. Plus this is your master we're talking about. The only demon in hell to have withstood his natural instincts and not eat for 3000 years. Hard to say what would happen."

Miki and Yoru looked at each other, foreseeing their problem in finding their master.

…_Back on Earth…_

Amu finished her day at the nursery and feeling satisfied she headed home for relaxation. She hesitated opening the door, not knowing whether the guy had woken up or not. Inhaling, she opened the door and stepped in. It was quiet which she had expected. She didn't stop to take off her coat but went straight to her bedroom. "Oh," she said, seeing that her room was empty. "Did he leave himself?"

Amu turned around only to be shocked to silence. The guy was right behind her and as she turned, he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her on the cheeks. Amu was already petrified on the spot not knowing what to do or how to react.

The guy pulled away from Amu with a big smile on his face, "mumsy."

"What?" Amu managed to utter.

He pointed towards himself, "Ikuto." He then pointed towards Amu, "Ikuto's mumsy."

Amu blinked. What the hell was happening here?


	3. 4 Year Old Child?

-1**4 Year Old Child? **

Amu instinctively had both her hands over her cheeks as she sat very still eyeing the stranger she had picked up the other day. She felt more than embarrassed from his sudden kiss he gave her on the cheeks and at this moment she wasn't tempted to give him another try. He was smiling and looking back at her with eyes that seemed to beam as well. Amu slowly shuffled away from him and he immediately shuffled closer. "Who are you?" Amu asked, something she should have asked ages ago.

The guy tilted his head and pointed at himself again, still smiling, "Ikuto wants to play. Mumsy play with Ikuto."

Amu blinked, unable to understand what this guy was saying. He grabbed hold of her hands and started to pull her up from the floor which startled her as he literally lifted her up. _He's this strong… _Amu thought to herself as he now danced around Amu. She watched him for a few seconds, where he danced and skipped in a circle around her then stopped.

With a upset face he quietly said, "does mumsy not want to play with Ikuto?"

Amu took a breath. Her mind seemed to be more clearer than it was before and somehow she at least thinks she comprehends his words and their meaning better, though she was thinking it was ridiculous. This guy in front of her was clearly much more older than her so what she was about to say, even to herself, she would think it queer. "When you said mumsy. You were referring to me?"

The guy nodded, his expression still sad.

Amu gulped, "when you say mumsy - do you mean mummy?"

The guy nodded, leaning a little closer to Amu. He pointed at her, "my mummy. Ikuto's mummy."

Amu found herself still and not breathing for a few seconds before she couldn't stop herself from bursting. She was scared, not only because he was a stranger but to call her his mother was weird. She couldn't help but raise her voice, "stop joking. It's not funny. Who are you? If your fine then please leave."

"Mummy, did I do something wrong?" he asked, clutching gently at Amu's sleeve. "Are you mad?"

Amu clenched her fists, her fear building up not knowing what was wrong with this guy. Somehow she felt uncomfortable seeing him act like a child when he was clearly older than her. Amu brushed his hands off her and pointed at the door, "LEAVE. I have nothing to do with you. Please go."

With teary eyes, he clenched onto Amu's hands. "Mummy. I'll be good. I won't play. Don't be mad."

"Disgusting…" Amu whispered, "how can you still act like this? Get off me."

The guy shook his head and sobbed, "mummy…don't be mad at Ikuto…"

His hold on Amu tightened and feeling more uneasy Amu pushed him away from her. When she stopped and looked at him, she felt more than guilty. He was crying, really, actually crying like a kid. Amu calmed herself down and watched as he rubbed his eyes with his hands and sobbed. It was her instincts probably that she wanted to reach out and hug him, to stop him from crying. In this very moment, he acted very much like a child, but his appearance proved otherwise. Hesitating at first but finally finding some courage in her, Amu grabbed hold of the guy's hands and squeezed it tight in hers. She whispered, softly but clearly, "don't cry. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

Still sobbing, he looked at Amu, "mummy…still…angry…"

Amu shook her head. "I'm not mad anymore so stop crying."

He nodded and quietened down, but he kept his gaze on Amu.

"Is your name Ikuto?" Amu asked.

He nodded and smiled sweetly at her. Amu found herself unable to look away from Ikuto. His smile made him look so gentle and adorable Amu strangely felt like hugging him tight. However within that sweet expression and beautiful face, it was too obvious of his adulthood. Mature and seducing. That was why Amu felt shocked and scared of him. He acted like a child yet he gave off a dangerous adult sensation. She still wasn't certain though. From watching him cry just then, Amu did get the strange feeling he wasn't acting, but genuinely, he was a child at heart. She wanted to prove it, if he was, a child.

"How old are you Ikuto?"

"4," Ikuto replied.

Amu stared at him for a long time. "Where is your family? Your mother and father?"

Ikuto's smile disappeared. He looked down onto the floor mumbling, "does mommy not want Ikuto? I'll be good."

"No, no," Amu quickly said, "I meant… where is your real mommy?"

Ikuto pointed at Amu, "mummy."

Amu sighed. She did pick Ikuto up from the streets and he was injured badly, could he have hurt his head as well. She was beginning to think amnesia or some complicated psychological illness was the answer here to why Ikuto was being strange like this, not acting his own age but calling her his mother. "Ikuto. Look at me."

He did as he was told and looked at Amu. She smiled, "listen. I'm not your mummy."

"Your not my mummy?" Ikuto repeated.

"Yeah." Amu said. She pointed at herself, "Amu. I'm Amu."

Ikuto pointed at Amu, "not mummy. Amu."

Amu smiled and nodded, "yeah, that's right. Not your mummy but Amu."

"Amu," Ikuto said again still pointing at her, "Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu." He began to smile again as he kept repeating her name. Amu had to cover his mouth to stop him from saying it anymore than he has. She studied him, _should I take him to the police?_ she silently asked herself. "That would be for the best."

Amu quickly ran over to the phone with Ikuto following her. He stood close behind her, staring at the phone in her hands. She began to dial the number but stopped. "Ikuto, are you a good boy?" she asked, suddenly weary that he might be a criminal and calling the police wasn't the best option. She didn't understand why herself she cared.

Ikuto nodded, "I'm a good boy. Amu play with Ikuto."

Amu put the phone down. She was a baby sitting maniac and despite in looks and tallness that Ikuto was not, the way he is acting was really like a kid she would usually baby-sit. She was currently battling against her instincts and desire to play with this so called child and do the opposite and boot him out.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hands, "Amu… Ikuto want to play with Amu. Please can we play? I'm a good boy."

"Yes, yes. You're a 4 year old kid, " Amu seemed to be convincing herself nodding her head off, "you look like an adult though."

Still holding Amu's hands, Ikuto began to jump up and down. "Please, Amu… please play with Ikuto. I want to play."

"He's even whining like a 4 year old," Amu said to herself observing him.

"Amu is nice. I want to play with Amu," Ikuto said with another sweet smile that seemed to melt everything in the world.

With that, Amu nodded and allowed her baby-sitting desire to overflow and bury her logic, to play with this mentally 4 year old Ikuto. "He is definitely a child," Amu said whilst playing hide and seek with him, though he was so big, she always found him easily. She hadn't had so much fun in ages, Amu almost lost herself in the moment, forgetting that Ikuto was a stranger to her. For some reason she didn't understand why she felt less scared of him, less query about him. He was playing with such honest smiles and laughter, it showed his innocent nature.

"Not fair…not fair…" Ikuto pouted, "Amu always finds me."

Instinctively Amu patted his head, "you'll get better soon." She looked at him, even his expression showed his child-like personality though it was an exceptionally handsome face. His adult-looks pulled Amu back to reality. He Amu not be harmful but he was no child either. The smile on Amu's face disappeared, "I can't keep you here after all Ikuto."

Ikuto blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's hard to explain," Amu began, "your not really a child. You think you are so you act that way but…Listen Ikuto. You are not 4 years old."

"Ikuto is 4," Ikuto said loudly. "I am 4."

"No…listen…" Amu's voice was buried within the sound of thunder outside the house. She immediately glanced towards the window and once again saw the big slash of light across the sky which followed swiftly by loud cracking noises. "This is exactly the same as last time…" Amu whispered, having seen such bad weather recently. She felt Ikuto tugging at her sleeves again and she turned her attention back on him, who was shaking and shivering. Was he scared? Amu thought. "Don't worry Ikuto," Amu said in a soft voice. She patted his hands, "it's not that scary I'm-"

There was a shattering sound coming from the window and glass sprayed out everywhere. It was unclear of who was the first, but Amu and Ikuto now held each other tightly in am embrace. Ikuto was still shaking in Amu's arms who did her best to cover him as she stared at the black figure stepping into her room. What's happening? Amu thought, clenching tighter onto Ikuto unconsciously.

"Such an annoyance. Master Ikuto, let's hurry hell. Miki's outside waiting…"

Amu gazed at the stranger covered in black who had just intruded into her room. "W-who?"

He hissed, his cat-like eyes glaring at her, "get away from my Master you filthy human girl."


	4. Dangerous Intruders

-1**Dangerous Intruders **

"Who are you?" Amu asked again, her body shaking from fear as she held Ikuto tightly.

He leered at Amu, "I told you to stay away from my master."

"What-"

There was a strong gush of wind that seemed to whip through the air and hit Amu, making her let go of Ikuto. She touched her face to feel the small line of blood that trickled from the cut. _What was this_? Amu questioned in her mind, her body trembling more than ever. She was scared.

"Master Ikuto, let us return," he said kneeling before Ikuto who only looked at Amu.

"Master," Amu repeated almost inaudibly. Who is Ikuto exactly, she wondered.

The stranger glared at Amu again, "be quiet filthy human."

Amu grabbed at her throat which seemed to be squeezed by something. She found it hard to breath and she gasped for air, falling to the ground. Ikuto quickly ran towards her side but the stranger grabbed hold of him, pulling him back.

"Master, leave that girl, we must return promptly to hell."

Amu was beginning to feel dizzy and her gasps were quicker and shorter. She wanted to know what was going on but it seems like she will be choked to death by air before anything else.

"Enough Yoru," a female voice said, "torturing or killing humans are not how we high-class demons do things."

There was a few clicking of fingers and immediately air rushed into Amu's lungs. She choked on the heavy intake of air but the squeezing around her neck was gone and her breathing was back to normal. As soon as Amu got some of her senses back, she backed away from the stranger who was holding onto Ikuto's arm. Amu didn't know what to do, he seemed scary and dangerous and even seeing how Ikuto struggled to get away from him; she couldn't help, even if she wished to. Amu kept stepping back from the stranger and Ikuto until she bumped into something. She turned expecting to see the wall but was freaked out to see an upside down head of a girl. Amu screamed and took a few steps back, tripping to fall onto the floor again. Now that Amu looked carefully, it was a pretty gothic dressed girl with short blue hair, hanging in thin air upside down. "W-what are you-"

"Geez, Yoru, see how you scared this girl."

The stranger clicked his tongue. "You're the one who scared her most Miki."

The girl came down from the air and stood before Amu. She stretched her hands towards Amu with a smile, "thank you for taking care of our master."

Amu stayed very still, not daring to move. She didn't want to take the girls hand either. Amu simply didn't know what to do but she felt her vision going blurry and she could feel how hard her heart was beating. _Scary, scary, scary_, was the word that repeated itself constantly in her mind.

"Amu," Ikuto shouted, finally wrenching his arm free from Yoru's grasp. He ran towards Amu and hugged her in time just as she passed out from the building fear. He kept shaking Amu, telling her to wake up.

"Master, what are you doing?" Yoru asked. "Master Ikuto." Yoru placed a hand onto Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto smacked Yoru's hand away and glared at him with tears in his eyes. "Awa...away, stay away from Amu. You are bad. You hurt Amu. I hate you."

Yoru stood still, shocked at his master's response. He glanced at Miki, who also looked confused, "why? What's wrong? What-"

Miki knelt down besides Ikuto who was still trying to wake the passed out Amu. "Master Ikuto. Do you recognise me? I'm Miki, your servant and familiar."

Ikuto looked at Miki, "Amu...Ikuto wants Amu to wake up. I like Amu. "

"Master, why are you talking in such a way?" Miki asked again, "what's happened to you?"

Yoru dropped to his knees, feeling more and more depressed as he watched his Master act in such a strange way. "Miki, you think Master-"

Miki held a hand up to stop Yoru speaking. "Master Ikuto, how old are you?"

Yoru shook Miki's shoulder. "What the hell are you asking? We need to know whether Master is hurt so-"

"I am 4," Ikuto said. He took Miki's hand, "wake Amu please."

"Master, what did you say?" Yoru asked in disbelief. He took his master's hand from Miki's, "Master, please tell me your alright."

Ikuto smacked Yoru's hand again, "you are bad. You hurt Amu. I hate you. I hate you. Go away."

Yoru stared at his master with much despair. There was a sharp pain in his heart watching his master turn back to look at the human girl. "Why?"

Miki wrapped her arms around Yoru, "listen. Don't get over emotional now. What's important is we work out what's going on with Master here."

"He said he hated me," Yoru whispered. "Master is even acting like-"

"His state of mind and conduct seems to be that of a 4 year old," Miki finished for Yoru. "In other words, something must've happened to Master besides getting injured for him to become like this. "

"A curse."

"It's uncertain and we can't go using any spells or curses of our own to try and cure Master if we don't know exactly what it is. It'll be dangerous if we blindly try to do anything," Miki said.

"We can't leave Master like this," Yoru complained.

Miki grabbed Yoru's face and pulled it close to hers, then said in a very serious tone, "I am going to wake this human girl now and you DO NOT INTERUPT with what I'm going to do."

Yoru stared at Miki. "I don't think-"

"Yoru, are you asking me to punish you later..."

"No," Yoru answered quickly, "do what you want. As long as it's for Master's good, I will endure." He stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

Miki placed a finger upon Amu's forehead and chanted some words then as she removed her finger, Amu began to stir and wake.

"Amu," Ikuto said with delight seeing Amu finally wake up.

Amu turned to look at Ikuto, then she slowly glanced around and seeing the strange girl wave at her, Amu got up and distanced herself away again, as scared as before. Ikuto still clung onto Amu's clothes though, standing besides her.

Miki smiled, "please don't worry. My name is Miki and I mean no harm. I mean, what they usually say in human movies..." She stood there muttering to herself and finally said, "Yeah that's the one." She coughed then started again, "Greeting's my name is Miki. I am a resident of hell and I come in peace."

To the side Yoru held himself back from laughing out loud, thinking how lame Miki can sometimes be. Amu just blinked at Miki not saying anything.

Miki tried again, "my name is Miki. Can we talk? OH, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce my partner. He's Yoru."

Amu took a quick glance at Yoru who had a very stern expression. She looked back at Miki and then away, still not willing to talk. She was aware that these two strangers were here for Ikuto and she was aware that Ikuto was besides her now, holding onto her shirt.

"Is your name Amu?" Miki kept going, "We didn't really mean to scare you like that. So can we please talk?"

"Don't bother," Yoru shouted, "let's just take her soul and leave it as that."

Miki stepped before Amu and Ikuto and struck Yoru who was walking towards them with her hand that turned into claws. Seeing that, Amu couldn't help but scream again and this time she ran out the room. But Miki, who suddenly appeared in from of Amu, pushed her back inside. "Don't try to run from us human girl."

Miki grabbed Amu's face with her scaly claws and her tongue, like a snakes moved in and out of her mouth, scaring Amu more. Miki smiled and her hands returned to normal, like a humans, even her tongue. "Can we talk?"

"Monster, monster," Amu said weakly.

"Not monster," Yoru said from behind Miki. "We're real demons from hell."

"Amu," Ikuto whispered from besides her, tugging at her shirt. He looked at Amu carefully and he felt her fear.

"Go away," Amu said, "go away, you inhuman-"

"Listen to us human girl," Miki commanded.

"Please go away," Amu cried softly.

Seeing Amu's tears drop from her eyes, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her, which startled Amu. She instinctively pushed Ikuto away, knowing he may well be the same as those two monsters or devil or whatever they claimed they were.

Yoru who couldn't hold back any longer pushed Miki away and was about to strike Amu. "How dare you be so rude to master," Yoru shouted his hand slashing through air towards Amu, who was too scared to move. Amu gasped as a figure came into her view, it was Ikuto, he was blocking the attack and as quickly as Ikuto stepped before Amu, so did Miki. Yoru ended up slapping Miki, leaving a deep cut in her face, her blood leaking down her neck.

Amu held her hands over her mouth, trying not to let out her scream.

"That was close," Miki smiled, "you'd regret it if you hit master."

Ikuto hugged onto Amu who couldn't take her eyes off from Miki. Why did she block for her? Amu looked at Ikuto as well, why did he try to save her? Aren't they monsters?

Miki turned to smile at Amu, "don't worry. The flesh of a demon heals quickly, see."

Amu nodded watching the wound on Miki's face close back up and the blood evaporating into air. It was as if she was never hurt from the start. Miki tried once more, "please can we talk?"

**[PLEASE REVIEW - I DO READ THEM!]**


	5. Bitten

-1**Bitten **

"Why?" Amu whispered staring at Miki and Ikuto. She didn't understand what was going on, who they were and why, why did they help her? Amu took a quick glance towards the demon that attacked her, if she recalled he was called Yoru. He had a very distressed expression as he looked at Miki who was just wounded. "I'm sorry Miki," he seemed mouthed.

"Why?" Amu asked again.

"Amu... are you not happy?" Ikuto asked.

Amu stared at him. No matter how many times she studied his face and expressions, he didn't seem frightening, not like the other two that gave off a dangerous vibe. He was the opposite, looking so cute and childlike that she wanted to play with him. Amu couldn't control her baby-sitting instincts and patted his head. Ikuto smiled and gently buried his head in Amu's arms.

"Master, that is-" Miki said with tears in her eyes. She wiped them, "I've never seen this side to master before, how adorable."

"A demon is not supposed to be adorable Miki," Yoru shouted, "now hurry up and do what you wanted to so we can leave Earth and return to hell."

Miki pouted. She smiled at Amu, "I'm sorry for Yoru's bad conduct towards you before. We are real demons but we mean no harm."

"Are you here to take Ikuto?" Amu asked out straight.

"Don't say Master's name so casually," Yoru began to complain but shut up as soon as Miki turned to glare at him.

"Yes. He is our master. He is one very powerful demon though he may not look like it now," Miki answered. "He's, my Master may be better referred to as the devil."

"Do they really exist, Demons?" Amu whispered, "But why am I the one who meets one?"

Miki tilted her head, still keeping her eyes on Amu. "You doubt whether demons exist. You don't believe that you are speaking to and are next to three demons." Miki lightly touched Amu's hand with her own. "You can touch me, hear me and see me. I am very real. The pain you felt that Yoru inflicted on you early is real. Please try to understand and accept."

"Still, why me?" Amu whispered again.

Miki sighed, "That I do not know either; possibly because your scent attracted master. Anyhow, I have a proposal to make with you Amu Hinamori."

Amu gazed at Miki. She was still confused and lost so her judgement of anything was off. She had seen how Miki can change her hands to look like that of a monsters and her mind has processed how they called themselves demon yet, to Amu, she felt everything was dreamy and unreal. She was currently forcing herself to accept the idea that demons did exist so she didn't want any more complications and it felt that Miki's proposal would make things more complicated.

"Amu Hinamori, you're a baby-sitter aren't you? You love kids don't you?" Miki asked.

"Yes," Amu replied, surprised and yet not surprised that Miki knew.

"Master Ikuto is currently the age of 4, so he can be classified as a kid at heart and mind, despite his looks. He seems particularly attached to you Amu, so could you baby-sit him for us?"

"WHAT?" both Amu and Yoru shouted at the same time from shock.

"Miki, are you crazy? Asking a human girl to look after our master, are you nuts?" Yoru protested, "we can't take a human to hell anyway."

"I meant the both of us will stay on earth with master Ikuto and live with Amu," Miki said bouncing towards Yoru, "I mean in the end you and I are both just familiars of a demon. Child-rearing is impossible for us and before we can find a solution to cure Master and return him to normal, he's a child. It's the best plan to let a professional baby sitter help us."

"This is crazy Miki," Yoru said, "We can get ourselves a demon baby sitter not a human."

"But clearly-"

"I refuse," Amu said. "I'm still not comfortable with the idea that demons exist and I don't want to have anything to do with them if you're claiming you are one. I can't help. Please take your master and leave."

"See, that's why I said your plans never work," Yoru said pushing past Miki to walk towards Amu. "Human girl, you do know that you need to die. A human that sees and knows of demons but doesn't have a contract with one must die,"

Miki stepped between Yoru and Amu. "I'm not finished yet Yoru."

"She clearly refused your plan and so we will abide by the rules and kill her here and now," Yoru said, his eyes flashing the colour red.

Amu let go of Ikuto who was still resting on her shoulders. She stood up and made a run for the door again upon hearing Yoru's desire to kill her. As expected though, the door was locked. It was over. It didn't even matter whether they were real demons or not, what mattered was, she was going to die. She didn't want to. Amu simply refused to die, she hadn't even taken the first step towards her dream and she was to die without experiencing anything. It wasn't fair.

"Yoru, no-" Amu heard Miki's scream from behind. She turned to see Miki tied up in thin black strings and Yoru holding a big black sword in the air, ready to kill her.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die," Amu repeated like a chant, "It's not fair. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I only... I want to live..."

"Too late," Yoru said, the sword swinging down towards Amu's neck.

"Even if I had to make a contract with a demon..." Amu whispered closing her eyes, "I will...to live. I want to live."

Amu first felt a sharp pain in her neck and then the warm liquid that now trickled down it. Painful, it was burning, the wound, where something uncomfortable seemed to have pierced into the flesh. Amu opened her eyes, she can still feel the pain; she was alive. "What-" Amu gasped.

The strong arms that were wrapped around her let go and something pulled out from inside her neck. She slowly turned to see Ikuto whose face was covered in red, her blood running out his mouth. He bit her. He bit her and drank her blood. A vampire...a demon, she was convinced now and it was the first time she felt scared of him.

Ikuto''s eyes was a strange colour of crimson mixed with gold. He leaned closer towards Amu who was trembling from fear now. "Amu...Amu...lives..." He collapsed onto the floor which startled Amu.

"Ikuto," Amu called, catching hold of him. She didn't know why she did that?

From the side, Yoru was standing holding the broken black sword in one hand, watching with fear himself. He dropped to his knees seeing Ikuto collapse and was too baffled to do anything. He was shocked at how his Master had shattered his weapon so suddenly and grabbed onto that dead human girl then bit her.

Miki untied herself and slowly walked towards Yoru. She gave him a pat on the shoulders, herself as surprised by her Masters actions as he was. She then looked at Amu, "I know you're probably really scared now but... you do realise it don't you?"

Amu held onto Ikuto. She stared at Miki who had an unreadable expression upon her face now. She was right, Amu did know. Even though she was now a little scared with what Ikuto had just done to her, she knew. "Ikuto... he saved me. I felt it, his..."

"If you understand..." Miki whispered, "Understand that-"

"...his life was flowing into me," Amu said. "Yoru had already killed me before I felt his bite. I was dead."

Tears fell from Miki's eyes, "then won't you return my Master's favour. My Master... won't you, Amu Hinamori? Become his-"

Amu held onto Ikuto tighter. She looked at him. He saved her, somehow. He wasn't a bad person or demon. "If he is still a child..." Amu began, knowing this might be her greatest mistake in her entire life but may also be the one decision she won't ever regret, "I'll be his baby-sitter."

Miki wiped her tears, "Thank you. If my master wakes and he is still mentally 4 years old, I'll leave him to you. Please take care of us then Amu Hinamori. I and Yoru will be your helpers."

"Human girl," Yoru said with an unsteady voice, "I-I..."

"Are you still protesting?" Miki asked, "I do think it is-"

"That's not it," Yoru said more loudly, "I'm not protesting anymore about her. I-I... human girl, I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

Amu looked at Yoru, not sure whether she heard wrong. He looked back at her and said once more but more quietly, "I won't kill you anymore."

Smiling but still with tears in her eyes, Miki gave Yoru a big hug. "Yoru, you little stubborn kitty, you finally gave in."

"SHUT UP," Yoru shouted at Miki, trying to push her off him, "I'm only doing this for Master's sake and don't you dare call me a kitty again."

Amu watched the two and somehow with Yoru's words, she didn't feel as scared as she was before. They were demons but maybe they weren't such bad demons, especially Ikuto, he may be a nice devil.

Miki made Yoru bow along with her and she said once more, "Amu Hinamori, please take care of me and Yoru too."

"Yeah," Amu said softly. She knew her life had just taken a drastic turn, for the good or bad, she can't tell at the moment, but from this point on, she wasn't just an ordinary baby sitter. She was the devil's baby-sitter.

Staring up at the stars from the rooftop of Amu's house, Yoru sighed. Miki came to sit besides him. "Night sure comes quickly in earth doesn't it?" Miki said.

"Where's master...and that?"

"Master Ikuto is still sleeping, so is Amu," Miki answered, "you agreed to let Master stay."

"You know why."

"It's because Master finally tasted blood for the first time in a little over 3000 years," Miki smiled, "we both knew, he did that on an instinct of his. That just shows how attractive her blood and soul must be to master. If we let him stay longer with her, it may trigger him to eat properly again and then he'd be back to his original powerful state in no time. It's something for us to celebrate."

"It's not like that Miki," Yoru said with a serious tone, "Our master seems very attached to that girl for him to use some of his life to save her. Demons don't save their own food. I'm worried."

"You worry too much."

"That's not it," Yoru said again with more force in his voice, "Master Ikuto… he didn't respond to his hunger but that girls words. He responded to her contract."

Miki's eyes were wide opened now, "Master wanted to form a contract with Amu Hinamori so he-"

"Saved her," Yoru finished, "its strange I know. For the time being, I think its better for us to observe than do anything. I simply have no idea how contracts between a devil and human work. Most importantly, the conditions in where this contract has been set."

Miki looked up at the night sky. A contract that may and may not have been established. "I wonder too whether the contract is properly made."


	6. Start

**Start **

Amu woke up to the gentle patting of her shoulders and the blinding warm sun light that shone onto her face. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be surprised in seeing Ikuto's sleeping face before her. She quickly moved away from him and took in several deep breaths to calm herself down. She stared at her bed and then at Ikuto who slept soundly on the floor. She sighed, "was he not supposed to be sleeping on the bed? How did he end up sleeping next to me on the floor?"

"Is something wrong Mistress Amu?"

Amu turned around to see Miki at the door. It felt slightly awkward after what happened yesterday so Amu struggled to say anything.

"I've cooked breakfast for you mistress Amu," Miki continued, "please wake up Master and come downstairs."

"Wait," Amu said before Miki left, "please don't call me mistress, it's weird. Also you don't have to cook breakfast for me."

"Mistress," Miki said with teary eyes, "do you not trust my cooking skills. I know I'm a demon and all and it's normal to doubt a demons' cooking but I assure you the things I cook are delicious and edible for humans. Or, Mistress, please don't say I'm not needed anymore?"

Seeing Miki's hurt expression Amu quickly said, "I didn't mean that. If you don't mind cooking then I'm fine with it. Please can you stop calling me Mistress?"

"Well, I didn't know how rankings work in the human world so I thought I'd call you Mistress," Miki said, "would you prefer princess?"

"Err, Miki," Amu said, "please just call me Amu and..."

Miki nodded, "and...I prefer to call you Mistress but I'll call you Amu if you like that better."

"Could you stay here for longer?" Amu asked, "what if- what if Ikuto wakes up and he is no longer a child? Then, I'm not needed as a baby sitter and you can all leave and-"

"Of course, if Master becomes normal again, it'd be for the better. We can return to hell immediately," Yoru finished off.

Miki stared at Yoru, "why are you here?"

"Why can't I be here?"

"Have you finished fixing parts of the house you damaged yesterday?" Miki questioned, "I won't accept a sloppy finish."

Yoru sighed, "yeah, yeah, whatever. Now wake Master."

Amu gently tapped Ikuto's shoulders, watching him stir a little. He grabbed onto Amu's hand and slowly opened his eyes to stare at her. After a few seconds of staring, he leapt up and hugged Amu tightly, "morning Amu...morning Amu...Amu...Amu."

Yoru sighed whilst Miki gave him a comforting pat on the back. "That reaction basically means..."

"He's still a 4 year old," Yoru sighed again, looking more miserable than before.

Amu gently pulled Ikuto away from her and she looked at him, "Ikuto, you are..."

Ikuto pointed at himself, "Ikuto's a good boy. Amu praise Ikuto."

Amu smiled and patted his head. "Ikuto's a good boy. Ikuto, can you go and wash up for breakfast."

Ikuto nodded and bounced off towards the bathroom.

"So Amu, please take care of Master," Miki said walking after Ikuto.

Amu yawned and stared out of her newly fitted window into the distant sky. What was she doing? She not only took three strangers into her house but they were abnormal beings, demons. She sighed, knowing it was because Ikuto had saved her that she felt like she needed to return the favour and since he was a child, there shouldn't be many problems. She could probably use Ikuto as a practice for when she truly becomes a baby sitter. "Still, I wonder how it will work...with demons," Amu sighed again.

It took longer to eat breakfast than usual since Amu had to feed Ikuto most the time. Miki and Yoru were practically fighting over food at the table and Amu simply felt she was dealing with not one but three children. She wondered whether all demons, as scary as they are portrayed to be, are actually childish like them. It had only been a few hours but Amu felt herself getting used to being around them, going along with their flow. She was just thankful, that today was the weekends and she didn't have to go to school.

"I told you not to wash it like that Yoru," Miki complained, snatching the dirty dishes from his hands.

Yoru frowned at Miki, "why do we have to do housework for human girl anyway?"

"It's not human girl, its Amu," Miki shouted, "show some respect. Besides we are living in her house and you always do the house work back in Master's castle."

"Fine, fine, I get it already," Yoru said, not wanting Miki to get any angrier than she already was. "Surely it doesn't hurt if I used a tiny bit of magic to clean up..."

Miki stared at Yoru with an irritated expression, "since when do humans use magic like we do or is it that you want to scream at the entire world to say we are here? You know if we use excess dark powers, a resident of hell will detect us easily. So don't do something unnecessary and complicate our already complicated situation."

Yoru gave up and washed the dishes manually.

"You don't have to do any house work," Amu said entering the kitchen with Ikuto holding her hands. "I can do them-"

"You do nothing else but take care of my master," Yoru shouted, "my master is top priority at all times and if you are his baby-sitter, I expect you to pay full attention to him at all times. House work will just end up being your excuse to not look after my master properly. I won't let you have that excuse. Do you understand human girl?

"Y-yes," Amu said, still weary and uncomfortable around Yoru; it wasn't easy for her to forget that he tried to kill her yesterday. Even so, she thought Yoru wasn't a bad demon either. He cared a lot for Ikuto, to the extent that he was now lecturing her on how important looking after Ikuto was.

Miki couldn't stop herself from giggling at Yoru's mass lecturing. She could tell Amu was being very polite when nodding and replying yes. Still it was a funny scene and Miki was slightly relieved to see Yoru slowly, but surely accepting their situation now.

"Oh, yeah," Amu began, "since you two are living here as well, I was wondering- I don't know whether demons need these, but are there any supplies or things I can get? You know like an extra pillow or toothpaste or-"

"Didn't you just say we were demons?" Yoru asked with an irritated voice.

"Sorry. I thought you wouldn't-"

"Amu," Miki said over Amu, "what do humans usually use daily? I want to know. What's toothpaste? Oh and a pillow sounds nice, are they edible?"

Amu smiled. She got Ikuto focussed on doing some drawing and began to answer Miki's questions which took hours. It seemed like a demon didn't really need anything a human would need. Amu could tell that most things were very new to Miki, by the way she responded with wonder and more wonder. Yoru who pretended not to be interested couldn't help but throw in comments as Amu explained.

"I've decided I want to live like a human," Miki finally said, jumping around the room. "Yoru, don't you think it's more interesting that humans have stuff they do daily, I mean we always get bored after doing house work and there isn't much for us to do in the first place. I like to try living a human life-style."

Yoru shook his head.

"So, Amu, can you give me things like brush, toothpaste and pillow and..."

"I don't have any. I'll have to buy them," Amu said, "want to come?"

Miki's eyes lit up with fire, "I adore shopping. Believe it or not, demons shop as well. I'm going."

Amu took Ikuto's hand, "do you want to come with me?"

Ikuto clenched tighter onto Amu's hand, "Ikuto wants to shop as well."

"Wait, I'm going too," Yoru called out.

Miki blocked the door, not letting Yoru out. "You're not going."

Annoyed Yoru asked, "Why?"

"You need to stay here and look after the house," Miki said, "besides whose going to cook dinner if we all go."

Yoru gave up trying to argue with Miki. Sulking he closed the door and sat in a corner in the house waiting. He heard Amu saying whether it was really fine to leave him there and Miki saying it was. He sighed. It hadn't been one day in the human world yet and he already hated it. "I hope I can control myself."

Outside the house, Miki was unusually happy, getting excited practically over everything she passed and saw. Ikuto too was being more energetic than in the house. He was actively pulling Amu all over the place, she could barely keep up, but she found it was fun.

"Amu, look, look, a elephant," Ikuto said pointing at a soft toy in the window. "I want it, I want it…"

"Ikuto," Amu said looking up at him. It was strange still that he looked like an adult, despite him mentally being a child and sometimes Amu felt weird treating him like a kid. "We can't buy that."

"Why?" Ikuto asked, staring at her. "Ikuto wants elephant. Ikuto wants elephant."

"Ikuto, you're a good boy and I'm really sorry. I really can't buy that for you now," Amu tried to explain.

Miki was so absorbed in looking at another display by the window, she didn't notice her own master's whinging. She was dazzled by the toy herself that she was studying but that didn't stop her from sensing the weird vibes around her. Her smile disappeared and she turned to look around her. The strange vibes she sensed grew stronger and she knew something wasn't right.

"Amu," Miki said clearly and loud enough to catch her attention.

"What is it?" Amu asked, wiping the tears on Ikuto's face.

"Go home," Miki ordered, "go home now with Master and don't come out the house."

"Why so sudden-"

"I said go home now," Miki shouted, "go now before it's too late…"


	7. School

**School **

Miki kept a close watch as Amu ran home with Ikuto. There wasn't a doubt about it, that strange vibe was now very clear to her. She felt it and it didn't disappear but no matter how much she stared around her, there was nothing. "Come out," Miki shouted, "I know you're there." Miki waited but it was complete silence and so still it felt to her as if she was alone on the street. There were a few humans staring at her and walking about but there wasn't any signs of demons. Then the vibe was completely gone. "What was that," Miki whispered to herself, "that was no doubt the presence of a demon but…" Miki rushed back home, still feeling uneasy about what she had just felt. When she arrived at Amu's house, she pressed her hands onto the wall and slipped through into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Say Ah," Amu said holding the spoon of ice-cream before Ikuto's mouth.

Ikuto smiled and said, "ah," eating the ice cream.

"Seriously master," Yoru said wiping the cream from Ikuto's face, "please be more elegant. How are you feeding him? Be more careful you stupid girl."

"I'm sorry," Amu said scooping another spoon from the tub.

Ikuto pulled at Yoru's hair hardly, "mean."

"Master," Yoru said with tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back Miki," Amu said, having just seen Miki in the room.

"Everyone's alright…" Miki said sitting down on a chair, relieved.

Ikuto tugged at Amu's sleeve again, "ice cream. Ah."

Amu gently placed the spoon into Ikuto's mouth and let him eat it. She made sure this time he wasn't messy, not wanting Yoru to tell her off again. He was still very scary to Amu.

Yoru stared at Miki who was looking at Amu and Ikuto and he grabbed Miki's hand, pulling her out the room. "Hey, girl, take care of master for awhile."

"Sure," Amu answered, wondering where Miki and Yoru were off to.

"What are you doing?" Miki questioned Yoru.

"Did something serious happen whilst you were out?" Yoru asked directly, "you have that look on your face."

"I sensed a demon in the streets," Miki said, "I'm just wondering whether we're in danger."

"I'll take a good look around tonight Miki, so don't worry. Besides, I don't think anyone would be specifically after master. What's more important is, how are we going to turn master back to normal?"

Miki sighed, "so in the end you still don't like it here yet."

"What's with the yet?" Yoru said, "Are you implying I'm going like this place soon?"

"Excuse me," Amu said knocking on the door.

Miki ran over to the door and opened it immediately then gave Amu a big hug, "Amu, you came to talk to me right. I'm happy."

Yoru frowned, "why are you clinging onto her as well Miki?"

Miki glared at Yoru, "I like Amu a lot. Is there a problem with that?"

Amu walked into the room. "Ikuto's asleep now but I'm here to discuss about something."

"What is it?" Miki asked enthusiastically, "you can ask us for anything you want. There's nothing in this world we can't do."

"Miki," Yoru said in a low warning voice.

"Well, you see tomorrow I need to attend school so I can't look after Ikuto," Amu slowly said.

"SHUT UP," Yoru shouted, "master is always top priority. You can just miss-"

"BE QUIET YORU," Miki shouted over Yoru. "That's not nice at all to Amu. Don't worry, go to school as usual and we'll look after master instead. But Amu, what's school?"

Amu smiled and thanked Miki whilst explaining to her what a school meant. She noticed Yoru who glared at her at times which made her feel uneasy. When she finished, she said good night to both of them and went to rest in her own room. Amu cuddled the pillow in her bed and started to wonder whether it really was fine to start living with demons just like that. It certainly wasn't normal but strangely, she was beginning to like them or at least get used to them a little. "They don't seem bad…" Amu whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Amu quietly sneaked out of her own house making sure she didn't wake Ikuto, since he was bound to cling onto her if he was. She had cooked breakfast and set it out already so Miki and Yoru could eat straight after they woke up. Amu locked the door but realised it probably made little difference to a demon who can pass in and out through walls. She left for school, for the first time ever, looking forward to coming back home; she wouldn't be alone anymore.

It was a few hours after Amu had left the house before Miki and Yoru were woken to Ikuto's crying. Yoru quickly ran to his master's side wanting to calm him down but failed miserably.

"Master, please stop crying," Yoru panicked, "MIKI, HELP ME OUT HERE."

A sleepy Miki stared at Yoru, "you need to be more patient. Master is a 4 year old now. You need to be nice to him."

"I've tried everything I can already," Yoru said, "I gave him sweets, his breakfast and danced in front of him then sang but he won't stop crying. This is really frustrating, I can't cope anymore with this."

Miki knelt down besides Ikuto who was still sobbing. She patted his head gently and asked, "master, what is it that you want?"

"…Amu…I want Amu…" Ikuto cried.

Both Yoru and Miki sighed, realising that their 4 year old master was simply too attached to Amu for them to do anything now.

Yoru put the coat onto his master, "it can't be helped anymore."

Miki stared as Yoru fastened the coat for Ikuto and took hold of his hand. "What are you doing?" Miki couldn't help but ask.

"Obviously, we're going to that girls school to find her," Yoru stated, rushing towards the wall and passing through it. Miki wanted to object to the idea but it was already too late to stop Yoru so she simply followed.

…Sitting quietly by her desk, Amu ate her lunch, listening as the school bell rang to signal 10 minutes before another lesson started. As usual Saaya Yamabuki was surrounded by the entire class as she showcased her expensive accessories. Amu sighed, knowing there wasn't anything else she could do to change the fact that she was lonely in this school. Most of her friends from elementary were attending a different high school which was extremely expensive, so Amu couldn't afford to go. She gazed at the board in front of the classroom with maths equations scribbled all over, her thoughts trailing to nothing. It may be boring at school but at least when she was baby-sitting, she could enjoy it as much as she wanted. There was a reason to why she wanted to be a babysitter and she'd keep that promise forever.

"Amu, why are you sitting there alone?" Saaya asked.

Amu didn't answer. Saaya waited for a few minutes but seeing Amu wouldn't answer, she walked over towards her. She grabbed Amu's shirt collar tightly, "are you this unsatisfied?" Saaya asked, "You originally came from quite a famous elementary school right? Are you not satisfied with this school?"

"Please let go," Amu quietly said.

"Besides me," Saaya continued, "in this entire school, everyone is poor. This school doesn't have a very good reputation compared to the high school most of your friends attend either. You hate this place don't you? That's why you keep to yourself."

"That isn't it," Amu said clearly, "I-"

Saaya let go of Amu, "You will become an outcast." She pushed Amu's books onto the floor, "act more like the others and you'll be fine."

The other students in the room kept very quiet and as Saaya returned to them, they began to surround her again. Amu picked up her books, knowing from the start she wouldn't get along with anyone in this school. Maybe her attitude was stuck up since she came from such a good elementary school to this place but, how could she survive here for another few years. Sometimes when you can't get along with someone, then you can't no matter how hard you try. The teacher opened the door and as he entered, signalled everyone in the class to settle down. He was ignored however as Saaya continued to take the attention of her classmates. Amu tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but with the amount of noise in the room, she couldn't hear. Instead, Amu thought the teacher looked weird as always, his mouth opening and closing, saying something that no one would hear that made him look like a puppet. Amu gave up trying to study in this situation, it was impossible. She went out the classroom, not able to stand the noise anymore and began to walk down the corridors with no where to go in particular. It was when she was passing the windows overlooking the school's back yard that she stopped and fixed her gaze upon the faintly glowing light.

Amu pressed her hands against the glass of the window, leaning on it as she stared, "t-that is…"

Across the entire surface of the dusty ground of the yard was a massive black circle, much like the ones illustrated in books which show a magic circle witches used. This black circle was much different from a mere illustration, it seemed to glow eerily and it seemed alive. Amu had been to the yard before but she had never noticed the circle and it was strange how the circle seemed to move in her eyes. It was rotating back and forth, it's patterns changing by seconds. Amu forced her eyes shut and reopened them to stare at a normal yard ground. The circle was gone or rather, the circle was never there. "It was nothing," Amu told herself. She had a bad feeling as she whispered and walked away, "I've seen that circle somewhere before…"


End file.
